fairytalefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Snow Queen/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170525190403/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170525201815
"What's wrong, Elsa? What happened?" asked Ella. She forgot the others were there. "It's all my fault, Ella." Elsa sobbed as she whispered. "Huh?" "Everything that has happened to us is all my fault, Ella! I know I should've told Anna why I shut her out for past thirteen years ago because she would've known the truth. She didn't do anything to deserve to be lied to at all. It would've been better if I was also sent to the Jedi too just like you were instead ofbeing isolated in Arendelle, then Anna wouldn't have to be shut out at all, would she?! If I wasn't around to shut Anna out at all, then Anna wouldn't have to go be lonely at all either! All of our favoritism showers like the both of us the best better than Anna but none of them could easily stand Anna at all, so they treated the both of us equally better than they treated Anna. That's why they showed nothing but favoritism towards both of us us over Anna because nobody else would have any hearts to call us monsters at all. If only I blessed her engagement to Prince Hans, neither of us would have to get in any of those fights with each other at all and then the eternal winter wouldn't have to happen at all either because Grand Pabbie should've told us love's the key to controlling powers, especially in order to save me from being isolated in Arendelle so much. Anybody else who also knows any other parts of our past life used Anna to get revenge on me for what I did to back when you got sent to the Jedi away from Arendelle. That's why it's better if I wasn't around being isolated in Arendelle. Anna wouldn't even have to be stuck with the likes of me at all! Ever since I was isolated in Arendelle, Anna's life went down hill and you know it, Ella! You may not realize it but deep down I know Anna hates me, and I don't blame her! I would hate me too if I were in Anna's position. Why does Anna want a big sister who ruined her life? I would've used my ice, snow magical powers only just to use them to protect not only myself from danger but anybody else who's unable to easily protect themselves from danger and harm. If only Mama and Papa had just also sent me to the Jedi away from Arendelle too just like they sent you to the Jedi, Anna would've had a better childhood and wouldn't have to worry about having to move on from me Anna would know how to make any other friends on her own." sobbed Elsa, also forgetting the others were there. Ella was stunned, Anna would and could never hate Elsa, didn't she know that? "Elsa, you know that's not true, right? Anna could never hate you. If you weren't here at all, Anna would've gone crazy, you know that. Everything you've done was try to protect Anna from your powers for yours and her safety, so Anna could be safe. We would've had better lives. Anna never ever even gives up on you nor me nor anybody else she cares for at all no matter what! Please, Elsa, don't ever think Anna hates you. I do love you and Anna. Please understand that Anna could and would never hate you at all. Without Anna, we would've remained to be the only one set of identical twin royal sisters of Arendelle by now." said Ella as tears streamed down Elsa's face. Elsa gasped at the idea of imagining if Anna was never ever even born nor hadn't existed at all. Elsa looked into her identical twin sister's eyes to see love and concern in their depths. "I'm sorry, Ella. Everything was my fault and that Anna would be happier without me." Mokuba whispered. "It's okay, Elsa. It's okay." Ella whispered back while holding her identical twin sister close, as the other identical twin royal sister of Arendelle held her close. With that both of the identical twin royal sisters of Arendelle fell asleep, Ella holding Elsa close to her heart and Elsa with her arms around Ella's neck and her head buried in Ella's chest. The others looked at each other, startled to learn so much from the identical twin royal sisters of Arendelle, they didn't think their lives were less great with the separation between these/those identical twin royals of Arendelle, but Elsa and Ella were easily favored by most of all the others because of their magical powers? "Those twins must've gone through their lives even without each other." The others nodded and then they headed up to the room so none of them would easily disturb the identical twin sisters as they slept peacefully. After closing the door the conversation continued. "Poor girls, they've been through a lot enough, haven't they?" "Yes they have. Perils nobody their ages should've faced at all, especially neither of those poor twin royals of Arendelle. They were too young to go through such pains and trials. They matured before their times." "But why Elsa and Ella had to be seperated? Why Ella had to be sent to the Jedi without poor Elsa? Why couldn't their parnets let Elsa go to the Jedi with Ella? Why poor Elsa had to be isolated in Arendelle together with the likes of that biggest, most obnoxious royal pain in the butt of Arendelle, that Anna? Neither of them had done anything to deserve what they got at all!" "What are your thoughts? You have been very quiet and what's on your minds?" "Not gonna lie at all; isolating poor Elsa in Arendelle together with the likes of that obnoxious, insufferable Anna was never ever even the best protection at all right from the very start, was it?" "I think if I were that Grand Pabbie, I'd tell not only just the both of the identical twin royal sisters of Arendelle, Elsa and Ella but their parents too, especially in order to save poor Elsa and poor Ella from being separated from each other, especially in order to save poor Elsa from living in fear and being isolated together with the likes of that annoying, bothersome Anna for a long time. It's better if their parents were still alive, isn't it? I'd do anything to help Elsa and Ella better out like embracing themselves for who they really are in order to live in love instead of fear, especially embracing their magic powers with love, permanently." "If Elsa and Ella of Arendelle lived in my time and my kingdom, I would've them less isolated together." The others nodded in agreement with each other's statements. They all hated the idea of Elsa and Ella having to be separated from each other. "I feel bad for them, they deserve better than what they got. I hate the idea of Elsa and Ella being separated from each other so much! I also hate the idea of poor Ella having to have all of her real, old memories of her own cool fire magical powers being removed too before she was sent to the Jedi without poor Elsa. I especially hate the idea of poor Elsa being isolated in Arendelle without poor Ella." "I wish there was some other way we could help them." "Yes. They've gone through so much, is there a way we can help them?" "Yup, there is. The damage sure is done and there's a way we can change that. What we can do though is be there for them and allow them to trust us and never betray that trust." "Yes we shall help them learn that not everybody easily fears magic like any other magic fearers themselves at all." "Who said we don't already trust you?" Everyone turned to see Ella and Elsa standing at the door. It was Ella who asked the question. Were they listening to everything they just said about them? "Can't sleep, can you?" The soft voice of Elsa broke into thoughts. "No. Why?" "What do you think of me?" Elsa asked gently. "Elsa, I think you're the hottest, most beautiful, loveliest, prettiest winter, cold, ice, snow queen I've ever met so far in my whole entire life. You have cool magical winter, cold, ice, snow powers. You have things others unfortunately don't have at all which it's usually disappointing and you are very pretty." Elsa smiled gratefully, with her eyes closing. "Thank you." "No problem." "Can't sleep, can you?" The soft voice of Ella broke into thoughts. "No. Why?" "So what do you think of me?" Ella asked gently. "Ella, I think you're the hottest, most beautiful, loveliest, prettiest summer, warm, heat, fire, flame princess I've ever met so far in my whole entire life. You have cool magical summer, hot, fire, flame, heat, hot powers. You have things others unfortunately don't have at all which it's usually disappointing and you are very pretty." Ella smiled gratefully, with her eyes were still opened. "Thank you." "No problem."